Mister Ogreman
Mister Ogreman is the name of a mysterious figure of apparently magical origin. To date, he has made two appearance to "check in" on magical individuals. Appearance Ogreman is described as tall, pale man with a bald head, dark red eyes (noted as being much duller and a deeper shade than a vampire's), and pointed ears. He dresses in all black with a tall top hat, dress shirt and tie, vest, suit jacket and pants with matching shoes. The only clothing to break this trend are his ivory white gloves. He is noted to almost always be smiling. Personality From his few appearances, it can be deduced that Ogreman is incredibly confident in his own abilities and whatever plan he has prepared for the magical individuals of the world. He is confident enough to walk directly into two situations involving a powerful dark wizard and a vampire who had just defeated the head of True Cross, respectively, with no preparations. He acts especially polite to everyone he meets, though this is likely no more than a front. He is also shown to be quick to anger if his authority is questioned, casting a horrible illusion on said vampire for questioning him even slightly. History Ogreman's past is a mystery. Nothing is known of his intentions or goals at this moment. Aberdeer Mansion Case After tunneling his way to the surface from a dungeon-like basement, Henry Travers was greeted by Mister Ogreman in the parlor. Unlike everywhere else in the house, the possessed dolls avoided the man entirely and tried to stay as far as possible from him. They engaged in polite conversation before Ogreman offered the alchemist an exit from the evil house in the form of the open front door. Henry refused, however, intent on saving Carmen Mendoza who had been taken into the house earlier. Ogreman leaves, warning Henry that he still has usefulness to him and that he should avoid dying, closing the door behind him. Meeting Almos Following his victory at the Vatican museum, Almos Lorand was taking account of himself in a hotel in France. Ogreman was able to enter without alerting the vampire, a task which should not be possible. He informs Almos that he should likely stay out of Rome for some time, as True Cross now knows of his existence. He tells the vampire not to die, as he is required for his plan later. Almos began to question him and attempt confrontation, but Ogreman had no desire to fight the vampire. Casting an illusion involving his worst memories and fears, he exited the room without further interruption. Powers and Abilities Magic: Though the full extent of his powers are unknown, Ogreman seems to be an incredibly powerful magician, enough to instill fear in semi-sentient possessed dolls which had previously attacked anything within their domain. He is also capable of masking his presence from vampires and, presumably, other creatures, as well. He also does not have a reflection. *'Divination Magic': While the true nature of his abilities are unknown, he appears to use an advanced form of Divination against Almos during their brief encounter. This gives him the ability to cast life-like illusions on a target composed of their own memories and fears. It requires only brief eye contact to work and lasts only a second, but the illusions are stated to play out as they would in reality. Equipment Teacup: Ogreman is always seen carrying a porcelain teacup and saucer filled with chamomile tea. No matter how much he drinks from it, it always appears full. Trivia *During his meeting with Almos, Ogreman makes reference to having checked on two other individuals in America. One is obviously Henry Travers, though the other is a mystery. It is implied to be Gary Stu. Category:NPC Category:Character Category:Magic User